


Stag and Wolf Running on a Field

by thegirl_APstories



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, F/M, Forced Marriage, Love, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_APstories/pseuds/thegirl_APstories
Summary: "I once had a bird, I nursed it back to health and hoped it would once again fly... hunt, but it never could fly higher than the treetops and Robert always made fun of me for loving the thing; eventually I was forced to abandon the bird because everyone believed I was making a fool of myself. A few years later I witness by parent's ship crash and had to watch as they drowned before my eyes... I was meant to be Lord of Storm's End and because I failed my brother, I was given Dragonstone as a slight. My first wife and I could not stand one another, she only birthed me a daughter and eventually died. Everything I have ever loved is taken from me... it has been that way since I was a small boy and it shall continue till the day I die and that my dear... is why I cannot love you."She knew the words were meant to break her heart, push her away from the man she called husband, but instead she found herself wanting to rush into his embrace and never let go.-A story where Sansa is betrothed to Stannis Baratheon instead of Joffrey and suddenly everything changes.-





	1. The Beginning

Stannis is certain that this is meant to be a slight towards him, it mattered not what Robert bellowed out of his sagging jowls… the mere thought of having to wed and bed a mere child  caused his stomach to flip as the images flashed before his mind. He didn’t care that the girl was supposedly a beauty, for beauty held little stock in his opinion, beauty could not run a keep nor could it successfully survive childbirth and he certainly didn’t care that the girl was of Lord Eddard Stark’s get! Robert had waxed on and on about how beautiful the Lady Sansa Stark was, of her dainty mannerisms and that she was quite possibly the last ‘true’ lady in all of the Seven Kingdoms, but knowing manners and the ability to curtsey properly was not enough to sway Stannis’s opinion of the no doubt air headed girl who would soon be arriving in the Capital along with her family.

 It didn’t help that Robert had the audacity to demand a ‘thanks’ because certainly Stannis couldn’t find a wife on his own and not one with such breeding and beauty, it took everything in Stannis and the constant reminder that his older brother was King to keep him planted before the Iron Throne and not storm the steps to pommel his cruel, fat and worthless brother to a pulp for his meddling. Stannis had known he would eventually remarry, Seylse had only birthed him a daughter whom he loved dearly, but she could never inherit Dragonstone and after years of trying for a son, Selyse had been unsuccessfully and had passed a year ago from a sweating sickness; he had mourned accordingly and had been in the process of scooting potential brides, only for Robert to once again pull the rug out from under his feet and give him something he had no desire for.

 He thought on Lady Sansa Stark whom was describe as looking just like her mother, House Tully features, red hair and sky blue eyes with pale skin… features not found throughout the rest of the Great Houses, but she was a mere child of four and ten, only five years older than his own daughter and he was expected to put his cloak upon her shoulders and bed the girl in less than a moon’s turn. He was beginning to think his whole life was meant to be one big joke, he witnessed the death of his parents, had been starved out with his younger brother and fought to survive the Tyrell’s siege, have his birthright of Storm’s End taken from him and be forced to marry a woman who found little pleasure in him, just as he found little pleasure in her… after so much disappointment and embarrassment, it seems Robert was determined to lengthen the list by adding ‘child bride’ to the list.

                                                            **~~~~~~**                                                                                    

“Have I done something wrong?” It was the only conclusion she could come to as she sat staring bewildered at her parents, tears welling up in her eyes as she lingered on the injustice of the whole affair being presented before her!

“Oh no, Sansa, of course not! This is not a punishment my sweet… you shall be marrying the King’s brother, that is a highly sought after position and he shall treat you fairly, protect you and any children you may have.” Usually her mother’s words would bring her comfort, but she refused to accept them… she was only four and ten, she was meant to marry a young Knight whom would love her as Florian loved Jonquil!

“But I don’t want to have his children! You promised to marry me to someone strong, gentle and kind Father! Lord Stannis is old and cold… he is said to have a stern face and does not enjoy dancing or tourney’s! He is nothing like the man you promised me… why can’t I marry Lord Renly?” Her parents exchanged a queer look between them at her question, but it made more sense for her to marry Lord Renly than to marry Lord Stannis! Lord Renly was supposedly handsome, with thick black curls and beautiful sapphire eyes, he enjoyed dancing, music, clothes and he was Lord of Storm’s End!

“Sansa, Lord Renly is not looking for a wife… he is far too busy as Master of Laws to take a wife at this moment, besides Lord Stannis is a fierce man, he has fought valiantly in wars as a true knight whereas Lord Renly has never done so. Your father and I, along with the King, believe this match shall be very advantageous and that you two would be a good pair.” She just shook her head, she refused to accept that she would be marrying a man twenty years her senior in less than a moon’s turn! It wasn’t fair!

Sansa stood and abruptly left her father’s solar, refusing to sit for another moment and allow her parents to accept this fate they wished to saddle upon her! She was beautiful, a mere fact and one that she believed would grant her the opportunity to marry South, to a handsome knight or perhaps a Lord of a noble House… she was educated, beautiful, ladylike in all manners and she had always promised to do her duty, but this… this she could not accept!

She stalked the halls of Winterfell as she tried to put distance between herself and her impending doom, mother and father had only recently announced that the family would be traveling to the Capital in honor of King Robert’s nameday and she had never been more excited for something in her life, but now she felt sick to her stomach as she thought of arriving in the Capital and into the awaiting arms of her betrothed. She feared he would find fault in her, that he would be cruel towards her feminine and youthful ways… Lord Stannis was so much older than she and hadn’t courted anyone in years because of his marriage to his now deceased wife, Lady Selyse of House Florent.

“Where are you storming off to stupid?” Arya suddenly stood beside her, attempting to keep up with Sansa’s much longer legs and she felt something snap within her as she looked down upon Arya’s amused, soot covered face and she couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of her mouth.

“Shove off horseface! I am already having a horrid day without your smelly, mean mouthed self-coming to poke fun at me!” Her shouted words had echoed off the stone walls of Winterfell and Arya, who usually always had a clever comeback or would merely find a way to hit Sansa, looked at her gob smacked and tears filled her younger sister’s grey eyes.

She wished desperately to take back the awful words, but Arya had spun on her heel and torn down the hall before Sansa could even move her mouth… she and Arya did not get along one bit, but Sansa had never been so cruel to her baby sister and she felt ten times worse than she had previously; with tears welling up in her blue eyes, she stalked off towards the Godswood where she could apologize to the old gods and ask for forgiveness for her cruel words and hopefully beseech them to teach her how to navigate her impending _marriage._  


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I was already made aware of Lady Shireen’s scarring, my lord, and it is quite rude of you to assume so little of me, when you know nothing about me. Do you think I would be unjustly rude towards a child?” He felt his eyes flicker, unsure of how to go about answering without offending the lady any more than he seemingly already had. ___

Sansa had stuck close to Lady during the journey towards King’s Landing, the anger and sadness still felt heavy in her stomach every time she had to be within the presence of her parents and unfortunately, none of her siblings understood her plight; Robb always knew he would have his choice of a bride due to being the Heir of Winterfell whereas Arya still believed she would never marry… Bran and Rickon would most likely become knights and so, no one cared whom they married so long as it was a respectable young lady. She had turned away her mother’s soft hands so often during the trip that she was beginning to forget how gently she would brush Sansa’s long red locks and father was kind enough to not push her, leaving her to her thoughts and Lady’s sweet, wet kisses whenever Sansa felt she would cry.

She had always believed one day she would come to King’s Landing and be swept off her feet by the opulence and eventually, by a handsome knight who would’ve stolen her young heart, but instead it felt like she was walking into a prison… one with an older man whom she’d never met and had only heard scary things from the whispers during travel; Lord Stannis Baratheon was twenty years her senior and supposedly had a hard, drawn face with wrinkles… he was a seasoned military man with a young daughter and a dead wife, Lord of Dragonstone,

 though he was rarely found on the cold island… his only redeeming quality was his sapphire blue eyes, but some washing maid had said apparently even those were hard like rocks. How on earth was she supposed to deal with such a distant man? She had always believed she would be marrying a man closer in age to herself, with soft hands and an even softer smile… it was all she had ever been prepared for and now everything she’d ever believed in had been stolen from her with the simple flick of a King’s wrist.

**~~~~~  
**

Stannis had been forced into a gaudy doublet and breeches as he awaited the arrival of the Stark family along with the rest of the royal family, Joffrey as always was being a menace with his ugly little sneers and jeers though it seemed Robert was _attempting_ to shut the cruel boy up… he was grateful for Ser Davos standing behind him, the man’s calming presence and guidance had always been like a balm to Stannis and he found that he desperately needed his friend in this moment.

He swallowed thickly when he saw Lord Stark and a son ride into the gates of the Red Keep, the man having changed little besides more grey hair and perhaps a softer middle, the young boy presumably favored his mother due to his thick auburn curls and excitable smile; Lord Stark was quick to dismount his horse and move towards the modest carriage which held the ladies of House Stark and Stannis forced himself to take a deep breath as he awaited to look upon his bride.

Lady Catelyn Stark was the first to exit and she looked nearly the same, save a number of years added along with what came from bearing children, but he paid little heed to the woman as he watched a smaller hand grasp Lord Stark’s hand and slowly be pulled from the carriage; Lady Sansa Stark was just as beautiful as Robert had crowed on about and she was a near replica of her lady mother, she had long auburn curls and appeared to be quite slim and tall for her young age… she was dressed in a fine gown of Tully blue and while her face was pretty, it was obvious that she was not happy, in fact, she appeared as if she wanted to cry as she was brought towards himself and the rest of the royals. He spotted another figure jump from the carriage and for a moment thought it was another son, but it soon became obvious that it was just a small girl… the youngest daughter, Arya, who looked nothing like her mother and every bit like her father; an unsettling realization washed over him as she was pulled towards the waiting family… the girl didn’t look like her father, but rather her aunt, Lady Lyanna Stark.

**~~~~~**

She had promised herself that she would not cry or flinch when she finally looked upon her husband, she would be strong like all those before her, but she soon lost her nerve as she stood before Lord Stannis Baratheon and looked upon his person; he towered over her and his eyes were like deep blue pits, he had a beard that was both black and grey that stretched across his hollow cheeks and bony jawbone… she felt her lower lip wobble and she practically collapsed into a curtsey to have a moment to gather her thoughts and look away from her husband-to-be.

She tried to steel herself, trying to draw upon her Stark roots… all those before her who had been strong and honorable as they were led into a fate unknown and so she took a deep breath and righted herself. Lord Stannis’s eyes followed her every move, the dark depth’s had a haunting characteristic, not unlike the stone eyes of the buried Stark men in the crypts of Winterfell; he bowed his head and even that did little to shorten his stature.

“Lord Stannis, this is my daughter, Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell.” She had expected the Lord to grasp her dainty hand and place a dry kiss to her knuckles, much like in her childhood story books, but he neither grasped her hand nor made any move to touch her person. A quick nod was sufficient for his greeting.

“It is an honor to meet you Lady Sansa.” His greeting was neither warm nor welcoming, his voice was gruff and gloomy, as if meeting her was the worst offense of his life and it rubbed her the wrong way. If anything, she should be the one gloomy and aloof! He was getting to marry a young, beautiful lady from a House greater than his own whilst she was marrying an older, drawn man whom would offer her no love, songs or happiness! Though she bit her cheek and did not spew the hateful words that would’ve gladly rolled off her pink tongue.

“Likewise, my Lord, I hope I shall bring honor into your House… as only a Stark could.” She bowed her head once more, though her words seemed to have little to no effect on the staunch Lord before her. She stepped back towards her family, finding comfort in them… even if she was still angry at them for placing her in this predicament, and watched on as they were introduced to the rest of the royal family.

Her eyes drifted towards the princes and princess, she was momentarily stunned by their beauty… the three of them looked like near replicas of one another, with their beautiful golden curls and stunning green eyes; she couldn’t help, but eye young Princess Myrcella’s gown, the silk so smooth and shiny, that it seemed almost like water cascading around her… the princess was only eight and had better gowns than Sansa, a girl of fourteen. She also noticed how the heir to the Iron Throne, Prince Joffrey, had his arm linked through the princess’s and she suddenly longed for Robb… he had always been the siblings she was closest too growing up since he never made fun of her for enjoying fairytales or pretty gowns… he would always escort her through the keep and make sure none of the young boys running around got any ideas to try and steal a kiss from the little lady of Winterfell. Unfortunately, Robb had stayed in Winterfell, along with Rickon and so she only had Bran and Arya… neither who would be able to bring her any semblance of comfort.

“It’s hot as balls out here! I need a drink, Ned, follow me!” Sansa blushed at the King’s coarse language, father never spoke like that around them nor did he allow her brother’s to speak such words, but she moved to stand closer to her mother as they began to move into the Red Keep and begin feasting after such a long journey. “Oi! Stannis, escort your bride! I really _must_ be the only gentleman in this family, bah!” Her blush deepened at the King’s command and she looked pleadingly towards her mother, but the older woman pushed her towards Lord Stannis and Sansa tried to not let her hands shake as she moved to link her arm through his.

**~~~~~**

His jaw clenched at Robert’s slurring words, his older brother had no need for another drink, not after downing six before the Stark’s arrived, but he held out his arm unwillingly and let the girl slip her arm through his… he was certain he felt her shaking, but he had no wish to know why and so he stiffly guided her through the vast corridors of the castle and prayed for Robert to hurry his slow gait.

Of course, not even arriving in the dining hall allowed Stannis a moment away from his betrothed. Once again, Robert ordered the pair to sit together, ‘ _might as well get used to it Stanny, she’s gonna be on your arm till you end up in your grave, bah!’_ and he felt his teeth grinding as he glared dagger’s at his drunkard brother, his constant commands and the use of that dreadful nickname Robert insisted on calling him.

“My Lord, that is quite a horrid sound… it cannot be good for your teeth." He felt his eyebrow raise as he turned towards the soft voice beside him, Lady Sansa’s own brows were knitted together as she peered up at him in a mixture of worrying and annoyance; he forced his jaw to unclench and merely bowed his head towards the girl in a silent apology before he turned back to his plate.

The pair ate in relative silence after that, Lady Sansa being pulled into conversation on occasion by one of his family members, but other than that she poked at the food laid before her and took bites small enough for a bird. He knew that it was better to get this conversation out of the way now, when they were left relatively alone from the prying ears of others and so he sighed before turning towards Lady Sansa and waited for him to take notice of him before he proceeded.

“I assume you know of my daughter.” She nodded her head, quickly wiping at the corners of her pink mouth before responding.

“Yes… Lady Shireen Baratheon, she is nine years old, correct?”

“She turned nine four moons ago… typically she stays on Dragonstone whenever I am here in the Capital, which is most of the year, but I had her brought here for the wedding. She is… quite eager to meet you, but there is something you must know before then.” The girl quirked her brow, but motioned for him to continue.

“When Shireen was a babe, she caught greyscale… luckily, the maesters were able to cure her of the disease, but she was left with scarring upon her left side. It would _displease_ me, if you caused her to become upset upon your meeting… she does not get to meet new people very often and is quite excited to befriend you.” A peculiar look flashed upon the girls face and her blue eyes seemed to harden, her lips squeezed together and she turned fully towards him as she gazed upon him with hard eyes.

“I was already made aware of Lady Shireen’s scarring, my lord, and it is quite rude of you to assume so little of me, when you know nothing about me. Do you think I would be unjustly rude towards a child?” He felt his eyes flicker, unsure of how to go about answering without offending the lady any more than he seemingly already had.

“I-it was not meant as a slight towards your person Lady Sansa, I was only seeking to forewarn you about it since you shall most likely meet on the morrow. I would not want our marriage to start on a foul foot, if you had been cruel towards Lady Shireen.” He knew his words sounded stilted and somewhat forced, but he believed they would do something to sooth the girl’s anger and yet all it did was cause her to sit straighter and narrow her eyes more than before.

“I may be many things, but I am the furthest from cruel. I was looking forward to meeting the Lady Shireen, I was told she enjoys reading and a whole plethora of ladylike activities… I believe we shall get along quite well, but I am beginning to think that you and I shall not. If you would excuse, my lord.” Stannis watched her rise and curtsey suddenly before she quickly left his side and went to a servants side, he watched as she was escorted out of the dining hall and most likely retreating towards her rooms… leaving Stannis quite confused on how such a simple request, had turned sour so quickly.

Robert’s laughter and crude jokes towards Stannis about not pleasing the Lady Sansa only furthered his frustrations and once again he felt his jaw clench and his teeth grind horribly. IF he believed in the Gods, he would think they were having a great laugh wherever they reside, but luckily he didn’t believe in such nonsense and once again he found he was forcing himself to stay planted in his seat and not move to punch Robert across his sagging face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot say thank you enough for all the sweet comments and kudo's everyone has left, it warms my heart and makes me smile every time I read a new comment or see how active you guys are being! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next, please continue to leaving comments and kudos; it allows me to become a better writer and helps with smaller details of this story. I will also be linking the pinterest upon the arrival of the next chapter! <3


	3. A Walk Through the Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Lady Shireen was quite adorable, it was the first thing she noticed as the young girl hurried into the room as Lord Stannis trailed slowly behind her, the small Lady was dressed in a gown of Baratheon gold and black and her house colors suited her parlor beautifully; her hair was kept long and covering her face, but she could still see the girls bright, sparkling blue eyes and the wide smile upon her small lips; the young girl was short and had Lord Stannis’s strong, square jaw and while the girl would never be beautiful, Sansa believed she would grow into a very pretty girl.

She felt her stomach clench in that horrid, nervous way and she silently commanded herself to not twiddle her fingers as she sat awaiting the company of Lord Stannis and young, Lady Shireen… she was only five years older than her daughter-to-be and it rankled her… from all accounts Lady Shireen was a smart, kind and ladylike girl whom enjoyed reading above all else, but how would she feel about her? She wasn’t sure how close the young girl and her mother had been, in fact she knew next to nothing about the now deceased, Lady Selyse Baratheon and Sansa was scared she wouldn’t measure up to the previous Lady Baratheon in terms of running a household, being a mother or more importantly, being a good wife! It seemed Lord Stannis did not like her, but she did not like her husband-to-me either!

“Lord Stannis and Lady Shireen Baratheon.” The guard’s monotone voice echoed in the silent library and she quickly stood, smoothing down the yellow gown that complimented the redness of her hair and her pale complexion.

The young Lady Shireen was quite adorable, it was the first thing she noticed as the young girl hurried into the room as Lord Stannis trailed slowly behind her, the small Lady was dressed in a gown of Baratheon gold and black and her house colors suited her parlor beautifully; her hair was kept long and covering her face, but she could still see the girls bright, sparkling blue eyes and the wide smile upon her small lips; the young girl was short and had Lord Stannis’s strong, square jaw and while the girl would never be beautiful, she believed Lady SHireen would grow into a very pretty girl.

“Hello Lady Sansa, it is an honor to finally meet you.” The young girl curtsied and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her own lips as she curtsied back, Lady Shireen was dressed in a pretty green gown that complimented the girls dark hair and pale skin and her voice was light and airy, though sure and strong.

“The honor is all mine Lady Shireen, I must say I am quite jealous of that dress.” She and Shireen moved closer to one another and it was only then Sansa could see the beginnings of the girls scarred cheek, though her straight hair covered most underneath and Sansa took a deep, silent breath before kneeling in front of the small girl. The girl cheeks blushed a pretty red shade and her eyes danced around, it was clear that Lady Shireen was not use to compliments and Sansa was determined to fix that!

“Thank you Lady Sansa… we shall have to ask father to have a dress made for you, the same shade and all! Though, I would love to have a dress as pretty as yours… I do not own any dresses made of silk.” She moved to grasp the young girls hands, they were nervously knotted in her dress and somehow the girls cheeks turned a darker shade of red, her eyes kept scanning Sansa’s face and she seemed to be bubbling over with questions.

“I would love to have a dress like this one… but perhaps you would do me the honor of allowing me to have a gown made for you, if your father is alright with it of course?” For the first time, her eyes filted over towards Lord Stannis, the tall man towering over her kneeling form and Lady Shireen’s very small one and his eyes appeared guarded as he watched the pair closely.

“I don’t see why not… so long as the dress is of my daughters liking.” She inclined her head towards Lord Stannis before turning back to the smiling young girl whom appeared to almost be bouncing on her feet in joy!

“Well than Lady Shireen, I shall have a dress made for the wedding! You will have to pick out the design, materials and colors of the dress though, I hope you’re up for it?” The girl nodded enthusiastically and suddenly grasped her hands, Lady Shireen’s were very tiny and delicate, like the young girl herself and Sansa felt her smile widen at the new found kinship with her soon-to-be daughter.

“Thank you so much Lady Sansa, this dress shall be my first dress as a young lady! I wish for the dress to be Baratheon colors, gold and black… like your own dress! If that is alright?”

“Oh of course! You shall have whatever dress your heart desires, if you wish for it to be gold and black than so be it!”

With that, the young girl hurried off after excusing herself, saying something about finding Patches and Uncle Renly, I watched as she ran off with a soft smile before realizing I had been left alone with Lord Stannis and for the first time today… I felt lost on how to proceed.

“Thank you for… that. I know she will be very pleased to have a new dress… she doesn’t get them very often since she’s away at Dragonstone most of the year.”

“Oh, well that is no excuse for the young lady to not receive new dresses… she will soon be a true lady and because of her noble birth, it is important she looks the part.” I realized quickly I had forgotten myself and I bit down on my tongue, my teeth cut into it and I suddenly tasted warm metallic as I stared up at Lord Stannis, nervous and somewhat frightened about how he would react to my words.

“… well than that shall be one of your duties after you become Lady Baratheon, you may help her look and dress more like a lady since I am quite useless in the ways of women and Davos knows even less than I.” My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not only had he not snapped, but I also had no clue who this _Davos_ is?

“Oh… well yes, I expected as much… I can promise that I shall try to make her a perfect young lady, my lord. May I ask who this Davos is?” He crossed his long arms behind his back and cleared his throat before answering.

“Davos or Ser Davos is a man I met during Robert’s Rebellion, he saved my men and has been a loyal supporter and friend ever since. You shall come to know him very well once we are married, my lady, and he shall help you in running Dragonstone while I stay here in King’s Landing.” I was taken aback by his words… what exactly did he mean?  I moved to speak when he suddenly interrupted me. “Will… you, would you accompany me to the gardens… I have heard you are fond of them.” His words were stilted and I was certain he was  grinding his teeth as stumbled to spit the words out, my answer was only a nod and we quickly left the library and stalked through the halls as we made our way to the vast gardens that I had come to fall in love with during our short time here.

“Lord Stannis… what did you mean by Ser Davos will help me run Dragonstone whilst you are here? Surely you mean to join me in Dragonstone after our wedding?” The outside air was sticky and humid, something I was not used too after living in Winterfell my whole life, the air there was always cool, even when winter had passed and the sun shone down upon us.

“I am the Master of Ship on the King’s council and Robert is not known for being an active ruler… that duty falls upon the Council’s shoulders and so I find myself often in the Capitol during most of the year… I shall write to you and Shireen whenever I find the time, but you will be in Dragonstone without me for some time.” I could only blink at him… I had no wish to marry this man, but I had thought we would at least find some semblance of affection for one another yet we never would if you lived in the capitol whilst I was stuck on some rock!

“But surely you will stay at Dragonstone for some time after our wedding… will you not?” We had began our slow walk through the vast gardens and my arm had somehow linked through his own, both of us were stiff and awkward, but his impressive height did block some of the dreadful sun from beating down on me.

“No, Ser Davos will escort you and Lady Shireen back to Dragonstone soon after our wedding, it would do no good for you to be stuck in this dreadful place and I dislike Shireen being here… people are often cruel  to her because of her… affliction and I wish to spare her their cruelty and malice as best I can. Besides, she needs a mother more than I find myself needing a wife, I am being forced to marry you, just as you’re being forced to marry me. Lady Selyse and I found that this arrangement worked quite well during our marriage.”

“How… but.. my lord, how shall we have children? Surely you want a male heir to eventually take over Dragonstone, do you not?”

“Of course, I shall occasionally find myself on Dragonstone when the council permits, hopefully during those short visits we will find ourselves lucky and you will fall pregnant quickly… your mother had no problem bearing children and the same is expected of you.” My eyes widened at his words… I had always known I would bear children for my husband, but I had always hoped they would be born out of love or at the very least, affection… yet it seems I would not receive either of those.

My eyes welled up with tears as I looked away from Lord Stannis’s profile and I tried to blink them away, I was not sure I was strong enough for this life that the King and my parents were forcing upon me! I had hoped to live in a lively, beautiful Keep and I would be surrounded by beautiful ladies who would keep me company with tea, gossip and fashion whilst we cooed over my beautiful, redheaded children and yet it seems I would get none of that. I could already picture my sad life living upon those hunks of rock, I would be dressed in dour colors and fabrics with only servants and Lady Shireen to keep me company… I would have no gardens or fun dresses, no young ladies and no baby to coo over with my handsome husband; I would be a lonely, forgotten lady left to age on a dreadful rock whilst my husband ignored me from leagues away. Gods… how had my life gone from such happiness and love, to loneliness and heartache in a matter of weeks?

~~

_“You said what?”_

“I’ve already told you twice now… I told her that once we’re married you shall be escorting her and Shireen back to Dragonstone, when I have leave from Robert, I shall visit Dragonstone and hopefully during those visit she will fall pregnant. I don’t see what you’re not understanding?” I watched Davos as he gripped the bridge of his nose before rubbing a hand across his face in what I assumed was annoyance by his previous tone, the man who I suppose I would call my closet friend had been pleased since I summoned him to my solar and discussed with him the conversation I had with Lady Sansa.

“Stannis… did you ever think that maybe that wasn’t the best way to go about telling your very young bride, that you two would essentially be living apart and she’d rarely see you?”

“I don’t understand why this is so shocking, the arrangement worked well for Lady Selyse and I during our marriage and besides, Lady Sansa is not any happier to be marrying me than I am to marry her. I simply assumed she would find… peace in realizing she wouldn’t be subjected to my company more than necessary. Besides, you were the one to suggest I take her on a walk through the gardens and ease her worries, which I did.”

“Gods… Stannis..” Davos paused again and seemed to take a deep breath as he attempted to gather his thoughts, but I still couldn’t figure out why he was acting so odd about the situation. “You and Selyse had a very… strained marriage, neither of you were very affection and I don’t believe the two of you even _liked_ one another. Your marriage to Lady Sansa is going to be very different, she is a very young girl, with very particular ideals of what marriage is supposed to be… surely you listened when Lord Stark said she enjoyed fairytales and gallant stories of knights. With all that in mind, I can assure you, she probably expects some affection and care, which she won’t receive on Dragonstone if you keep yourself here most of the year… Marya always says that ‘ _a happy wife, is a happy life’_ and I would assume Lord Stark would be very displeased to discover his daughter is being neglected in her marriage.”

“She won’t be _neglected,_ she shall have Shireen and Marya and the rest of the servants at Dragonstone along with a lady or two of her choosing… eventually she’ll have a babe to keep herself occupied and all the dresses her heart desires.”

“I’m not talking about her being neglected in… a superficial way, I mean she will feel neglected because her husband won’t love her and won’t be around, she won’t be kissed or doted upon which from what little I’ve seen of Lady Sansa, I can assure you that that is what she desires.”

“Davos, you know me very well and you know I am not a man who _‘dotes’_ or _‘loves’_ people… most of the time I cannot stand being in the presence of others because their stupidity annoys me, besides I have no idea what I would even do with a wife! I didn’t even want to remarry, Robert forced it upon me and you know as well as I, that you do not refuse Robert when he gets certain ideas in his wine addled head.”

“I understand that Stannis, but this marriage is being forced upon you as well as Lady Sansa, she also had no say in this and I assure you she’s more… nervous and frightened than you are and as her husband, you should do something to alleviate those fears. Just… try and be kind to the girl, you’re kind to Shireen and Marya, so I know you can do it; being kind to her now will make this marriage much smoother and she’ll be a more willing wife for it.” With that, Davos stood and left the room, leaving me alone to ponder on his long speech… Gods I hated when he was right!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to a slow burn story on the marriage of Lady Sansa Stark and Lord Stannis Baratheon, a few changes have been made to original story, but overall everything is still the same. King Robert is married to Cersei Lannister, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen will be featured heavily in this story along with Renly, the Starks and almost every other major character from the original story. 
> 
> This chapter is just the beginning and because of that relatively short, future chapters will be much longer and the story should begin to quickly unfold. I've never written Stannis and Sansa before, but it is a pairing I find myself always wanting to read about and so I've decided to create this little baby! I hope you enjoy and will leave Kudos and Comments, it is the only way I can improve on my writing and garner feedback from YOU, the audience! 
> 
> pinterest board - https://www.pinterest.com/AinsleighLeigh/~-stag-and-wolf-running-on-a-field/


End file.
